Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $5\dfrac{5}{9}-4\dfrac{2}{9} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {5} + {\dfrac{5}{9}} - {4} - {\dfrac{2}{9}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {5} - {4} + {\dfrac{5}{9}} - {\dfrac{2}{9}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{5}{9}} - {\dfrac{2}{9}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{3}{9}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{3}{9}$